


Rough Seas and Gentle Rivers

by Sam-Writes (Oh_DAMNeron)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (sort of), Billy has a hair pulling kink, Billy is queer, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Biting, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Edging, Everyone Is Gay, Hair-pulling, He doesn't really have a specific orientation, Hickeys, I honestly just wanted an excuse to write something about thigh riding, If it turns him on he'll go for it, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, probably, thigh riding, y/n gets used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Sam-Writes
Summary: Anonymous (on Tumblr) asks: "Would you wanna write a Steve/Billy/male!reader piece? Like maybe the reader is in the school band so they’re at the games playing or like the pep rallies? And they can’t help but stare at steve and billy but those 2 notice it?"





	1. Their Gaze

The almost deafening sound of drums and brass had filled the oval and lights flashed and flickered all over the stage. It was the Hawkins high school annual sports carnival and the school band was wrapping up. There was cheering and applause as you followed your peers off of the stage, smiling and slapping each other on the shoulders. You looked back out over the crowd, enjoying the way people cheered for you. The band had gotten you minor recognition, which was all you could ask for in a big school like this. It was satisfying to be recognised on occasion and not just fade into the crowd.  
In the music room, you hastily crammed your brass instrument back into its case and set it into your locker, slamming the door shut and twisting the combination lock. You jogged through and past the stage to see the crowd of people dispersing and wandering off to different parts of the school. You had decided to wander over to the place with the most people, something entertaining was probably happening. There were girls crying out and confessing their love and you had an idea of what the cause might have been. And still, your heart almost stopped when you got there.  
A shirtless Billy Hargrove was partaking in a round of shot put. Your breath caught in your throat as you watched his muscles in his arms and abdomen flex as he sent the heavy metal ball flying a fair way. The crowd cheered and he looked around, his tongue running over his bottom lip.  
You were staring.  
You didn't mean to be, but you were completely captivated and it was difficult to pull away from a sight like that. It was almost like a film. Time seemed to slow as he turned in place, his eyes inevitably falling onto you. You blinked once before ducking your head and leaving, embarassed to be caught staring by such an intimidating person who was so far up the pecking order within the school grounds.  
You ran you hand through your hair, calming your breathing and not realising how worked up just that small few moments had made you. You wiped your palm on your rough jeans, revelling in the soothing scratch of the denim.  
You moved on. 

You weren't sure where to go to next, another large crowd had formed around the high jump and you cautiously looked over. It seemed clear of Hargrove, so you decided to slowly move towards it, eager for some entertainment. You watched a boy run towards the high jump and attempt to clear the bar, but knocking it with the heel of his shoe and curse loudly as the bar rattled to the ground. You smiled, taking a seat in the grass, running your fingers through the freshly cut grass.  
Another boy took a turn but miscounted his steps and wasn't on the right foot to jump off of. He ran right past the high jump and kicked some grass in frustration. You laughed to yourself but then immediately felt bad.  
Then he caught your eye. King Steve Harrington, in all his glory. You watched as he jogged towards the high jump and, kicking his legs up, effortlessly clearing the high bar. He landed on his back on the mat, fist pumping the air in celebration. He kicked his legs back over his head and rolled backwards off of the mat.  
"Show off." Someone next to you muttered but almost lovingly.  
Despite everything going on and the amount of people around, he had caught your eye. You subconsciously gazed at him, almost longingly. He smirked, his eyes flicking up and down your body before locking eye contact again. He rose his eyebrows once before smiling and bring pulled away by his almost endless admirers.  
You felt short of breath again. All of this had happened so fast, your heart was beating through your chest and you had to get up and leave.  
The sound of whooping girls seemed to follow you as you ran to the bathroom.

You splashed cold water over your face and grabbed the edge of the sink, closing your eyes tight as you tried to slow your heart beat and your breathing.  
Those boys shouldn't affect you as much as they do. You know you have no chance with them and they're just messing with you. Like they always do. They'd never feel the same way so you pushed your feelings down further.  
That was until you felt someones presence behind you, but before you could turn around to see, there was a smoke billowing past your face and the strongest scent of alcohol. A warm chest was pressed against your back.  
"Hey, pretty boy." His tongue flicked from his mouth. The drawl of his voice was enough to entrance you. "I see you looking at Harrington the same way you looked at me. I gotta say, you saw me first, right, why go run to Harrington? Are you trying to make me jealous?"  
"I- I don't understand..." A lie. You fully understood what he meant. You felt small and intimidated but if you were completely honest, it was kind of hot. You brain had malfunctioned and you could only focus on the way his blue eyes looked at you through the mirror in front of you.  
"I said, are you trying to make me jealous." He moved unbelievably closer still, his stubble brushing sharply against your ear.  
You squirmed in place slightly. He knew what affect he had on you. You wondered why he had targeted you over everyone else. This sort of behaviour had been going on for weeks, since the band last played. You weren't complaining, at this point you craved his attention, but were too shy to go get it. You always waited for him to come to you.  
"Possibly..." You muttered lowly, knowing he'd be able to hear it. His lips curled up and he gently nipped at your ear lobe.  
"You don't fully understand the things I could do to you." Billy's breath was hot on the back of your ear, his voice was a deep rumble in his throat. He breathed out and you felt the short hairs on your temple dance. "You'd love it."  
He snakes one arm around your waist and slowly moved his hand down teasingly. You closed your eyes and breathed out a very shaky breath. You felt Billy quietly laugh almost wickedly, and you were just managing to hold it together.  
"Billy, leave him alone."  
"Harrington." The way his name fell off of Billy's lips was like a droplet into still water; satisfying, gentle. "Just the man I wanted to see!"  
"Get off of him." Steve had a tone of command in his voice and it shocked you when Billy moved away. You almost felt cold without him.  
"C'mon, Amigo. I was just playin'. I'm sure you want to as well considering the way you checked him out earlier." Billy not so subtlety drifted his gaze over Steve and then back over you. It seemed he had plans in mind but you couldn't exactly pinpoint what they were just yet.  
You had turned around the moment Billy left you and we're watching eagerly as this all unfolded. Steve had his hands on his hips, biting his lip, contemplating.  
"Take your time, Harrington. We'll be here if you need us."  
Before he had even finished the sentence, Billy was backing you up against a wall. You hooked your fingers in his belt loops and he tilted your chin up, just looking at you for a moment. Then he leant down and you were kissing him impatiently. His hands  wandered your body and your skin was on fire.  
You hadn't even noticed that Steve was now by your side, still struggling against his internal debate of whether to join in or not.  
You needed to catch your breath, your head was spinning and your stomach was doing somersaults. Billy began to kiss down your jaw and left red patches on your neck. You looked up at Steve, your eyes half lidded and in ecstasy. You reached up and ran your fingers through the hair at the back of Steve's head and gently pulled him in, giving him enough time to back away if he wanted to.  
He kissed differently to Billy. Softer, with deep emotions.  
Billy was the rough sea, full of force and powerful.  
Steve was the gentle kisses the river left on the bank


	2. Their Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked to make a part 2 so I buckled down and got a part 2 written!  
> Enjoy the horribly written smut! I'm off to go edit the tags.

Billy still had his lips locked onto your skin when Steve suggested you find somewhere more private than the boys toilets. Billy groaned and pressed his forehead against your collarbone before looking up at him.  
"He's right y'know... Anyone could walk in..."  You added after noticing the annoyance radiating off of Billy. Adjusting your grip on Billy's hair at the back of his head, pulling it slightly, his eyes fluttered closed and you smiled in triumph.  
"Fine." He grumbled. "But I'm not going because 'King Steve' suggested it." He mocked the nickname, but the way he said it seemed practiced.  
"C'mon, I know a place." And Steve left, looking behind him to check you were both there.

The three of you walked through the school grounds. Since it was the sports carnival you knew that not many people would be in the depths of the school. Billy watched you hungrily as you walked, his eyes raking over your body and hooking his thumb into the back pocket of you jeans as you followed Steve. He had a smirk clear on his face.  
Steve directed you to a classroom that was never really used. It acted as a room for an extracurricular that hadn't managed to run for the last couple years. He opened the door and waved for you and Billy to enter.  
"What a gentleman." You joked and gave him a quick peck on the lips as you entered.  
He shut the door behind him and locked it.  
"We should be fast, someone could still walk by." Steve was paranoid, he didn't want to get caught by anyone who knew him, and sadly that was everyone at the school. Perks of being the popular kid.  
"Just enjoy it before you make me kick you out." He shot a glare back at Steve. Billy wasted no time and was unbuttoning his own pants, not having a shirt to worry about.  
"Steve, come here." You grabbed for him and he walked over to you. You pulled his quick dry shirt over his head and he watched you the entire time, eyes glazed over.  
You smirked and lazily drifted you hands down his body. You got to his shorts and palmed him lightly through his shorts. He immediately shut his eyes and started rotating his hips, searching for more.  
Billy came up behind you again, like in the bathroom before. He arms wrapped around your waist and he watched Steve with intrigue.  
"You've got that boy whipped." He smiled and you chuckled, knowing it was true.  
You reached up and weaved your fingers into Billy's curls. He hummed sweetly when you slowly pulled. Billy snaked his hand to your pants, unbuttoning them and slipping his hand down to give you a squeeze. You gasped but managed to stop it half way through.  
"No... Let me hear you." His voice was soft but demanding. He sunk he teeth into your neck, not enough to cause any pain, but the pressure perfectly added to the dirty things his hand was currently doing and you couldn't help but let out a moan. You pushed your palm into Steve's dick and he groaned loudly.

"Alright, enough playing around." Billy turned you around, put a hand on your shoulder and slowly pushed you down to your knees. Billy was leaning against a desk and he had one hand on the deck behind him to stabilise himself. Steve groaned when your hand left his dick. Billy licked his lips and dropped his boxers to his ankles and then flicking them to the side of the room near his pants with one of his feet. Your gaze was locked on his cock. He was _hung_. Your mouth was slightly opened in shock and you were wide eyed. You glanced up at Billy who had the most smug smirk on his face and you honestly couldn't blame him.  
"Go on then." He wiggled his hips slightly and you couldn't hide your eagerness anymore. You placed a hand tentatively on his hip, before wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock. You kissed up his shaft experimentally before licking the head and taking him into your mouth.  
Steve was mouth agape behind you. He had his hands in his pants and was breathing heavily.  
"Harrington." Billy's voice was a slow rumble, filled with pleasure, and Steve's eyes shot up to meet his. "Get over here."  
Steve almost stumbled but very quickly was by Billy's side. The Cali boy dug his fingernails into the back of Steve's neck as he pulled him into a rough kiss that Steve obviously wasn't expecting.

What a sight it was. Billy up against the desks, you were down on your knees between his legs, sucking him off, and Steve was standing just over to the side feverishly kissing Billy like it was his last thing he would do on this earth and a hand in his pants. Billy had a hand resting on your head, weaved into your hair.  
Billy moved his hand to take over for Steve and pulled his dick out of his pants, pumping it slowly. He was grinning into the kiss as Steve moaned loudly.  
"Thought you were worried about people finding you?" Billy pulled away to look at Steve, who was quite blissed out.  
"Shut up and kiss me." Steve pulled him back in.  
All of you were quite worked up but Steve was the first to finish. He came in Billy's hand, head on his shoulder, breathing hard and a moaning mess. He had one hand tightly gripping Billy's side, he'd probably leave bruises. You were bearing holding it together, hand between your own legs and pumping your dick quickly while bobbing your head fast. Billy wiped his hand on his hip before threading his fingers into your hair again and thrusting his hips into your mouth.  
You both came undone at the same time. You swallowed around him, trying not to make a mess but then you came on the carpet. The janitors were going to have a mystery on their hands when they came to vacuum the room.  
Steve sat himself on a desk and Billy pulled you up and you took a seat next to him, leaning on him. He leant his head on you and you smiled.  
There was a long stretch of silence between the three of you. It was a comfortable silence. You had your hand resting on Billy's thigh and he had an arm around you. Steve was on his back, dick tucked back into his pants and he was breathing normally now.  
"So that happened." Steve groaned as he sat up.  
Billy hummed, unwilling to properly respond.  
You stood up and walked over to the piles of clothes. You threw the boys their clothes and pulled your shirt back on.  
"Boys. One of your endless admirers are going to notice you're gone and go looking. We should go before someone finds us."  
They reluctantly got dressed.  
Billy was standing with his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be calm, you could even say he was still in bliss. "You're not leaving yet are you?" He asked you, tilting his chin up.  
"I'm in the band, we play at the beginning and the end of the carnival. I have to stay whether I like it or not. Why?" You answer, tilting your head curiously.  
He starts to walk towards the door, as he gets to you he leans close, "Because we should do this again." He gives you a kiss on the cheek and then he's gone. You watch him go, his ass looking amazing in those shorts.  
Steve walked up to you, also watching Billy leave. "For the record, he probably still doesn't like me."  
You laughed and nudged him with your elbow. "He tolerates you."  
He makes a noise of agreement and nods slowly. "We should go. Walk with me?"  
You look over to him and smile softly. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> Contemplating doing more of this.


	3. His Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gives you a lift home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three because people asked for more!   
> This is just smut tbh, that's probably what this whole thing is going to be cause why not. I'll write other Harringrove and Billy stuff elsewhere if I feel inspired to change it up a bit! Enjoy!

The carnival had been rather uneventful after that. Billy and Steve were looking at you whenever they got the chance and whispered something dirty to you as they passed, but that was all that happened. The carnival had just wrapped up, the band had played again and you had to admit you were distracted by the burning eyes of the boys watching you intently.   
You were going to catch a ride with your friend but he had ditched you for some girl that seemed to be stuck to him by the hip. So they had left you.   
You were practically stranded.   
Cars left quickly, everyone wanting to get home. There was no one there and you were worried you had lost your chance to get a lift. That's until Billy Hargrove sauntered up next to you, cigarette hanging from his lip, he stared straight ahead, taking a drag from his cigarette.  
"Need a ride?" He looked at you, tilting his head ever so slightly to catch your gaze.  
"That'd be great, you're a life saver, man." He grinned at that and hooked his thumb back into your back pocket and walked you towards his car. "We aren't going to wait for your stepsister?" You were confused, hoping you recalled his family members correctly.  
"Nah, she's went back to that Byers kids house. What a nerd." He grumbled around his cigarette.   
You both got into the car and he looked over to you, before handing you his cigarette. You tilted your head, confused, before accepting it and taking a drag. He smirked at you as you exhaled smoke. He took back the cigarette and turned the keys in the ignition.   
As he pulled out of the school carpark, his hand made its way to your thigh. You were tense at first but then recalled what had happened merely a few hours earlier and started to relax more.   
In the back of your mind you recalled his words:  
" _Because we should do this again_."  
Your breath caught in your throat as his hand slid over your thigh and dipped to graze past your crotch.   
He looked over, the smallest smug smirk on his face. He knew what he was doing to you. He was making you imagine things, and your mind spiralled off into chaos.   
You imagined him on-top of you in bed, his face in the crook of your neck, teeth gently grazing your skin. Your hands tangled in his curls and your head tilted back into a moan.   
Imagined him backing you up against a wall of your bedroom, laughing lowly to himself as you whimpered as a needy mess.  
Imagined him kissing you roughly up against the bricks behind the gym, open for any passer-bys to look on and see.  
You had to stop your trains of thought as your breathing had picked up. His thumb was dragging itself across the zip of your jeans and you were doing everything in your power to not buck your hips into his hand. You wanted more, it wasn't enough and he knew that. _He knew what he was doing_.  
The drive seemed too long. You had no idea where you were going as you hadn't given him your address, but he seemed to have a place in mind.   
Without warning his hand groped your dick though your jeans as best he could and you threw your head into the headrest.   
"Better keep it under control, pretty boy. Someone might see." He smirked as he looked at you over his shoulder.   
You nodded slowly, trying to keep it in check as he began to massage your cock.

You're half hard by the time he finally pulls over, flicking his cigarette out the window with his now free hand. You hadn't even been paying attention to where you'd been going. You had had your head against the head rest, eyes tightly shut and one hand gripping the seat while the other was clamped around his wrist.  
He pulled away and left you needy. You finally reluctantly looked around. You were parked somewhere on the very edge of town. _No one would see us_ , you realised with a start. He grinned at you, realising you've connected the dots.   
"Come here." He commanded, pushing his seat back and patting one of his thighs, you had unbuckled your seatbelt before he had finished talking.   
You were awkwardly positioned on his thigh, back against the steering wheel, as he unbuttoned your jeans and somehow managed to free your cock from its fabric confines. You hummed as his calloused fingertips brushed against your tip.   
"I wish I could spend all day taking my sweet time with you but that will have to come later." He pumped your dick once and you moaned, having been sensitive.   
He pulled you down into a kiss, he was still rough, but it wasn't as fast as last time. This was slow but needy. This was wanting to drag it out but needing to get off.  
He was a tease. Everything he did wasn't enough. He knew you needed it but he wouldn't give it to you. And if he did anything he'd pull off as soon as it started feeling amazing.  
He had you worked up and you dragged your hips against his thigh instinctively. The sound you made made him groan.    
You needed more and somehow managed to shimmy your jeans and boxers down and around one ankle.   
If Billy wasn't going to give you what you needed you were going to take it.  
"Look at you." He sat back for a moment, admiring the sight of you dragging your hips slowly against his thigh. "So needy."   
You sped up your humping, trying to gain more friction. "Tell me what you'd do..." You breathed out shallowly.  
He moaned as you reached down and palmed his dick. "Ah... What do you mean?"   
"Tell me what you'd do to me if we had all day..." You needed to hear him talk dirty again, it was intoxicating.  
He grinned, leaning his head back. "Oh baby. So many things." He pushed his hand into his pants and began stroking himself in time with your humps.   
"Tell me..."  
"I'd take you to my room, push you onto my bed, kiss you sweetly. I'd take my time, we'd be in no rush. I'd tease you, slowly making you lose it as you grow needy. I wouldn't give you what you want right away though, we'd have all day. I'd have you moaning my name. I'd mark you. Let everyone know who owns your ass." He nipped at your exposed neck to emphasise that last point.   
You couldn't help but moan, it was almost becoming too much but you needed more. You wrapped an arm around his neck, balling your hand into a fist in the back of his hair and gaining some leverage.  
"You'd be mine for a day. No one else's." He playfully nipped at your ear lobe and breathed into your ear, "Mine."   
You felt yourself shake as you feverishly rode his thigh, trying so hard to get off.  
Suddenly his hand was on your cock and you were moaning loudly, glad that you were in the middle of nowhere and no one could hear you.   
"How does that sound?" He pumped your dick faster and faster and it was too much.  
You didn't have time (nor the brain power) to respond before you came undone. Your head was heavy on his shoulder as you rode out the orgasm, slowly dragging your hips across his thigh and breathing heavily.   
Billy rubbed his hand up and down your back, cooing softly as he wiped his cum-covered hand on his already soiled jeans.   
You tenderly kissed him, feeling high off his cologne. He was gentle this time, a soft sun-shower hitting the newly turned soil. Welcoming and refreshing, warm almost. You didn't think that Billy Hargrove of all people could be this gentle. He surprised you in many ways.


	4. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of no attention from either of the boys, things heat up at a local party.

  
You hadn't expected to be invited to one of the biggest parties of the year but maybe that was a perk of sleeping with the cool guys.  
It had been over a month since the carnival and Billy and Steve were _relentless_. Always trying to get in your pants during the lunch breaks, or grab your dick under the table during lab. P.E was the most torturous of subjects because it involved showering together. Most of the time you'd find a corner once everyone had left and someone would get down on their knees.  
It was a weird dynamic but it worked. It wasn't _love_. No, you wouldn't call it that. It was _lust_. All three of you wanted something that you couldn't openly admit, but maybe that's why it worked so well. Small signals and gestures led to getting what you needed without being found out.  
It worked.  
So, here you were at the big party, two shots already under your belt, a half-empty drink in your hand and it had only been ten minutes, if that. You didn't exactly know who's a party it was but you were eager to see those who you knew. To see _Billy_ and _Steve_. You stood to the side, watching everyone move together. On the couch there was a girl very adamantly making out with a guy, another guy sat next to them, staring wide-eyed, mouth agape, looking high out of his mind. In the kitchen, you could hear two girls arguing loudly about how their tits looked. You couldn't care less. You had one thing on your mind and that was hopefully getting fucked in the spare room upstairs by one of your boys.  
You chugged your drink, wanting to get as hammered as fast as possible.

It took a while for you to spot him but inevitably he was there. Sauntering into the room with a cigarette hanging from his lip and a solo cup held close as he navigated the crowd. He didn't look for you and you didn't expect him to. You wanted him but you knew you'd have to wait, it'd all be worth it in the end. Billy Hargrove knew exactly how to get a man hot and heavy than make him wait. He had already started the teasing the moment Steve told you both about the party last week, making you wait, telling Steve to not touch you or he'd be in "deep shit". Billy wanted to see how long you'd last until you got desperate and, in all honesty, you weren't going to last much longer seeing him like _that_. He wore those jeans that cupped his ass perfectly and a crop top that left you hungry to touch and mouth at his hips. You were breathing heavily and you couldn't take your eyes off of him. You needed a distraction if you were to last, you decided, so you went to go find someone you knew.

Billy had seemed to have taken claim over you since that first time together. As much as he appeared to not care, he would get mad if he saw a girl trying to get with you or if you came to school with hickeys on your neck. But even though he was possessive he knew that Steve had urges as well and reluctantly let you two have private time. Steve and Billy still held grudges against one another but they found common ground in you. Yes, this hadn't been going on very long, but it was more than enough to entice you to get out of bed every day and go to school. You tended to go along with whatever devious plan the boys had come up with, just wanting to be touched and fucked and forget about the world for a moment.

Billy came and found you once he had shaken his followers, who had seemed to have replaced him for following Steve as he walked over to the bar. Billy's hand was quick to clamp around your wrist and drag you off before anyone noticed or registered what he was doing. You had had quite a lot to drink at this point and your head was spinning at the sudden fast movements. he pulled you towards the spare bathroom towards the back of the house where hardly anyone was milling around. He pulled you in and locked the door behind him, pushing you up against it. He was flush up against you quickly but he didn't kiss you, he leant in close.  
"I'm going to _wreck_ you." he growled into your ear and you let out the softest of whimpers, "and then I'm going to let Steve have his way with you 'cause he didn't touch you like a good boy." you clenched your eyes shut, far beyond turned on already. "Are you going to be good for us?" he tilted his head up, brushing his lip against the shell of your ear and you nodded helplessly.  
Thoughts flew through your mind; did steve know what was happening right now, did he know he would get a turn, did they know how much you loved this idea? Your mind tried to comprehend what he was going to do but you kept coming up short as the alcohol kicked into full effect. You wanted to voice these thoughts and ask him but he hand was over your mouth. He was watching you, eyes half-lidded, drunk, wanting desperately to just rip your clothes off. He breathed in and out deeply before pushing you back against the bench of the bathroom.   
"You better stay quiet. If you make a noise loud enough for someone to hear us, I'll make you wait another week." he snarled, hellbent on this whole charade staying a secret. You released a breath and he dropped his hands down to your pants, pulling them off along with your underwear. He stared you in the eyes as you watched his hand grab your painfully hard cock and you let out a soft whine after a whole week of no contact. You had to put a hand behind you on the bench to brace yourself. His lip twisted up into a cruel grin.   
He pumped at your dick weakly as he pulled lube out of his pocket. He told you to turn around and you immediately obeyed, a bit too eagerly. Pushing you down so your chest was on the bench and your ass was sticking out, he dragged a calloused fingerpad over your entrance before pulling away to lube up his fingers. You let out a shakey breath.  
He may be the 'bad-boy' of the school with a reputation to keep up but he knew how to properly prepare you so that it didn't hurt. You made a mental note to thank him later, but who knows if you'll actually remember that. If this goes the way you were hoping, you wouldn't be thinking about anything.  
Slowly he worked his fingers into you and you had your head buried in your arms as you tried to keep any sound of pleasure quiet.  
After what seemed like forever but also didn't seem long enough, he pulled his fingers out. You heard the tearing of a condom packet and a squirt of lube. He put a hand on the small of your back and you looked over to him. He had a smug smile on his face and he was swaying drunkenly in place. How much had he drank before he came and found you?  
When he finally pressed into you it was like any tension in you snapped and you melted onto the counter and burried your face into your arms.  
This was not the first time you guys had done this, not by a long shot. But it had been so consistent over the past few weeks, that having that agonisingly long break between fuckings made this so much better.  
He started slow. Building up a pace and obviously holding back. You had your jaw clenched as you tried to hold back a moan.  
Without warning he slammed his hips into yours and you let out a reasonable loud whine. You tried to stifle it half way through but it was noticeable. He practically growled lowly and leant forward, his chest against your still clothed back.  
"What did I say?" You scrunched you eyes shut and breathed deeply, unable to form words. He was breathing heavily and had stopped moving inside you. He ran his thumb over the head of your dick and you grunted softly, rocking into his hand which was already gone.  
"Please..." You tested the water, wondering if your begging would get him moving again.  
"Please what." He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he looked at you through the mirror.  
"Please fuck me..." You begged quietly, trying to adhere to his command before but trying to get your way. "Please, I've been good. Please Billy, please."  
He experimentally rocked his hips once and you arched your back. He leant forward again.  
"Alright. But you can only finish for Steve. I'm going to use you and you're not allowed to cum."  
You whimpered softly at his words but then groaned as he began to thrust in and out. He put his hands on your hips and you braced yourself against the bench.  
The air was filled with the thudding of skin against skin and his soft grunts. Soon his panting filled the air and he was getting close. You wanted to touch your dick but you knew that he wouldn't like that and you'd have to be punished. You knew that you wouldn't last very long if you did touch yourself.  
He made you wait. He brought you so close to the edge before pulling out completely and pulling off your shirt to suck a hickey onto your shoulders or lower neck. You were in so much pleasure it was unbearable. You awkwardly thrust your hips into the air, hoping to get any sort of friction.  
He came undone like a pornstar. He had told you to be quiet but in the end it was him who was making the noises. You were gasping for air, rock hard, and in pain. You needed to get off but you were trying your best to last. For him. For Steve. He pulled out and you held your breath, trying to be good. He scratched his fingers down your back lightly.  
"Good boy. You did so well for me. I'll go get Harrington and you can treat him. Stay _exactly_ as you are." He left and you buried you face in your arms, going bright red as you were alone in the bathroom in which anyone could walk in on. You prayed that it would be Steve who walked in and not some stranger.

"y/n?" The door creaked open and you looked into the mirror to see Steve staring at your stretched and red ass. "Oh wow... I get what you mean." You looked past him to see Billy leaning against the door frame.  
Billy slapped him on the shoulder, "enjoy yourself, Harrington." And he was gone.  
You bit your lip as Steve shut the door, locked it and approached. He ran his fingers over your back gently before grabbing your ass and kneading it softly. He seemed in a trance. Like you had cast a spell on him and he was yours.  
You decided to test the limits of your relationship and, as Billy had said, treat Harrington.  
You slowly stood up, Steve backing away but his eyes never leaving you. He saw you agonisingly hard dick and his eyes grew wide.  
"Holy shit..." He muttered quietly.  
This situation was so much different to how it had been with Billy and that is why you thrived in this relationship. Steve was still shy and you usually had him wrapped around your finger. As Billy had said that first time, you had him whipped for you.  
You grabbed him by the loops of his jeans and pulled him slowly closer.  
"Whatever you want, I'll do it." You scratched your fingernails up and down his side's and you felt goosebumps rise in your wake. "What do you want, Stevie?"  
He was incoherent, unable to form a complete sentence. "I.. I don't... I'm... I don't know.. uh.. I'm not sure..."  
You hummed and kissed him gently, his lips so ungodly soft. Your dick rubbed against the denim of his jeans and you groaned into his mouth.  
He melted right then and there. He must have gained some sort of confidence because he grabbed at you and pushed you up against the bench. He moved you so that you were sitting on-top of it, back against the cold mirror and ass out. Your dick sat still neglected against your slightly hairy stomach. He kissed you feverishly as he undid his pants. He pulled out his own condom and slid it on before lining up with you. He moved slowly on the first entry, just testing how well stretched you still were after Billy.  
That's a thing he seems to like, having sloppy seconds from Billy. You decided that maybe it was a kink of his but you didn't want to ask just yet. He enjoys not having to prep you. Just being able to take. Whereas Billy enjoys making you wait and making you squirm on his fingers as he stretches you agonisingly slowly.  
Steve set a fast pace, groaning and gasping. You had shed any worry of listeners and were openly moaning softly. You weaved your hands into his hair and he sucked at your neck. The whole of Hawkins would know that you belonged to someone, but they would never find out who. He was going hard when his hand found your cock and you squirmed, arching your back as you  finally got a proper touch.  
He finally found and began to hammer down on your prostate. You weren't going to last much longer at all.  
"Steve... Steve... I'm gonna... Ah! Steve!" Your sentences were strings of words spoken through panting. But somehow he understood perfectly.  
"I know baby, I know. Me too, nng" he grunted as his pace faulted and he pumped your dick in time with his thrusts.  
Billy may have come undone like a pornstar but Steve sounded like a pornstar. His moans were intoxicating and you couldn't last.  
Hot, white strings of cum painted your stomach and his hand as you finally got your release. It was like a rubber band finally snapped and you gasped loudly.  
Your head was spinning as he finally came. You tensing around him was too much and he had bit down into your shoulder as he tried to stifle his moans of pleasure.

When you both finally broke apart you admired all of your newly acquired marks in the mirror and Steve pulled on his pants and handed you yours. As you got dressed, Billy knocked on the door.  
"People are going to get curious, c'mon you two." He grumbled through the door. Steve opened the door once you were ready and Billy pulled him close before he could leave. He had a smug smile on his face as he whispered into his ear. Steve had seemed to go weak at the knees as he grabbed onto the doorframe before stumbling awah. You rose your eyebrows all too curious to know what he said to have that effect.  
Billy watched you, gently. His eyes betraying his manner. He cared. You could tell. But he didn't want to admit anything. He didn't want to ruin what you guys had going. So he stayed quiet and he let you pass, watching you go. He tucked his shirt back into his pants finally and flicked the butt of his cigarette into the bathroom sink before turning on his heels and trying to find the biggest crowd to fall back into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, I'm replying to everything!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! It's my first time writing for these boys so be nice.


End file.
